but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Dwarves
Dwarves are one of the Mortal Races that inhabit the continent of Zyreema. They can be found few and far between all over the continent and beyond, but the vast majority of them inhabit the Kingdom of Nimbadnur. Profile Physiology: Dwarves have a shape akin to Humans but are more stout and muscular. Averaging between 140 cm and 160 cm in height they are at least twice as wide as a human of the same height. Their skin is very tough and leathery and they possess a large amount of body hair. Upon closer inspection one can find more subtle differences between Dwarves and the other humanoid races, such as skull shape, the girth of their fingers, etc. Demeanor: Most Dwarves, especially older ones, are described as being stubborn and hard to please. A lifetime of being taught to seek perfection in whatever you do leaves most Dwarves underwhelmed whenever they see something bellow a sufficient standard. Those not depicted this way are commonly described as boisterous, loud and immensely jolly individuals. Dwarves will usually work hard and then turn around to play and unwind with the same with the same intensity. Naming Conventions: Dwarven first names tend to be derived from names of metals or stones, in hopes that the child will grow up strong and firm. Dwarven last names are granted to noble lines to honor a noteworthy deed one within their line had achieved. Dwarven middle names are granted to the Dwarf by the leader of the settlement they live in on the day where they celebrate officially becoming an adult. This middle name is customarily granted to honor something that the young dwarf did in his life. This tends to turn out poorly if the settlement leader does not take the duty seriously or if the Dwarf has not achieved a noteworthy feat that trumps something embarrassing they did in their childhood. The only way for a middle name to change after that is in honor of a truly exemplary feat achieved within the Dwarf's profession, acknowledged by a Rune Lord. Scholars debate whether this practice came before or after the similar Elven naming tradition (with a majority of Dwarven historians being adamant on how the Dwarves are being imitated by the Elves). Diet: The sense of taste for most Dwarves is very advanced and they can digest almost anything so long as it is even remotely edible. Scholars believe this to have been caused by their life underground and the scarcity of resources, coupled with the need to be very careful when checking or poisons. Whatever the actual reason it is a matter of fact that Dwarven cuisine is considered some of the finest on Zyreema. Dwarven alcohol, in particular, is considered to be of exceptional quality (and due to Dwarven-kinds famously high alcohol tolerance, strong enough to render most Humans blackout drunk in a single glass). It is an acquired taste for some however. Since they are capable of picking up even small changes to the dish or beverage as a whole Dwarves like to heavily spice their cuisine, which some people find off putting. The idiom "Trying to beat a Dwarf in a drinking contest" is often used as a term by other Mortal Races to denote an endeavor that is ill thought out or doomed to fail. Culture and Society The Culture of Nobility Most Dwarven settlements adhere to a strict cast society. The caste one is born in is the one he will be a part of throughout his life - with the exception of those who have proven themselves above and beyond their duty. The cultures of Zyreema certainly have their fair share of such hierarchical societies but what makes the Dwarven model standout amidst all other is the approach the Dwarves have to it. Like a cog in a greater machine each Dwarf in a settlement fulfills a duty, but where a sense of superiority or inferiority is born in other places Dwarves live without paying any attention to that. It is a strange thing to see for most unaccustomed to it. Craftsmen and miners and warriors, the young and the old, when they cease their work they all stand shoulder to shoulder in merriment. The divide between the way Dwarves behave and interact inside and outside of their duties so large that you would think each dwarf was born with a mental switch they could just flip on and off. However be warned, most Dwarves have been educated exactly when and where it is appropriate to behave without restraint - a line that is very important when it comes with interactions with Dwarven nobles. A pick can be laid down, a sword can be sheaved - a crown is not so easily set aside. For those within the noble caste their honor and the way they are addressed is not only a matter of their dignity but also a matter of the very survival of Dwarf-kind. Much of the defenses against Evil the Dwarves possess rely on their history and culture in a very direct way. Magic that can, and will, be chipped away at should the noble Dwarves allow their existence to be anything less then an immovable mountain in the face of the Enemy. Duergar Duergar are the corrupted descendants of a faction that separated itself from the rest millennia ago shortly after the Dark Gods first came to this world...